A simple Kakashi and Sakura love story
by hatakeprince
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura are dating and it's their secret. But what will happen when a tiny mistake such as Kakashi leaving his worn tank top in Sakura's room leaving her father to find it, do to their relationship?
1. Kakashi and Sakura

I'm writing this because I've been having writers block for my other stories so yeah enjoy this because I just thought of this idea and it just HAD to be written down. It just had to.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura would have already confessed their love xoxoxox I own nothing!

* * *

><p>A nervous, fidgeting Sakura sit upon a sturdy brown chair in her medium-sized, kitchen that was simple but yet complex. The kunoichi's eyes roamed over every square tile that lay upon the kitchen's floor which said girl had been constantly tapping her feet against. As her paranoia continued, so did her parent's semi-interrogation.<p>

"S-Sakura..." A masculine voice hesitated, bringing the pink-haired girl's eyes up to meet his black, dull ones.

"Yes, father?"

"Ah, yes." Her father cleared his voice with a cough through his throat. "Well, your mother and I have been worried about you."

Sakura swallowed the lump that had slowly formed in the back of her throat. She was under a lot of pressure from her parents' intense stares; and Sakura did not handle pressure well, which explains all the nerve wrecking behavior she presented. She was so worried about everything that was going to happen later on that she nearly missed the next sentence that had escaped her father.

"As I was saying... um." There was a pause. Sakura stared back at him curiously, she could tell he seemed almost as nervous as she, which threw her off because her father was never like this unless something was really worrying him...

Before her father could continue his speech her mother cut in. "Sakura, what your father is trying to say is that, well, we've noticed you and your teacher... spending a lot of time together recently."

Sakura tried to keep her composure when she replied, "Uh, yeah... I guess we have. And?"

' Nice, that worked out well. Maybe I'm getting better. ' she thought carelessly.

A deep sigh emitted from Sakura's father. "Sakura, you're only seventeen. I'm not making assumptions here but-"

"Sounds to me like you are." Sakura interrupted quickly without a second to think about what she blurted out.

"Honey, I'm just worried, ok? I trust and respect Kakashi. And I just hope he doesn't break that trust by crossing any lines,"

_Kind of too late for that... _Sakura thought.

"If you know what I mean..." He finished by Sakura's too hands to halt his words.

"Dad, it's fine. I- I mean, you can trust Kakashi he'd never do anything like that." She lied, but in her defense lying about Kakashi seemed to be getting easier lately so she no longer felt such remorse in which she should have felt.

"And I haven't just been spending time with him, Naruto and Sai are always with us. Unless they're off being the idiots they are hahaha." She laughed awkwardly which gave her a few suspicious glances from her guardians. Maybe she shouldn't have said such a thing... oh well.

As the stares continue Sakura started fidgeting a lot more than previously but it was all brought down when her father reassured her with an approving smile. Sakura couldn't tell if it was fake or not but she decided to let the questioning go as he began to speak. "o-okay. Alright sweetie, I'm sorry I was just worried if anything happens that you want to talk about we're always hear, don't forget." He was still smiling and Sakura finally felt the guilt she should've felt ever since this thing with her and Kakashi had started.

"Erm, y-yeah. I know, daddy. I'll be sure to talk to you guys if anything is bothering me." Well at least she wasn't lying... Sakura then gave a sad smile towards her mother and father.

"Okay, well it's kind of late. You should get some rest I think your father and I have kept you up long enough."

"Uh good idea. I'll just be going then..." Sakura soon got up from the chair she roughly sat in for the past hour and headed up from to her bedroom. A sigh of relief escaped her, grateful that her parents weren't as suspicious as Sakura led them on to be. After a few more minutes of thinking back about the talk her parents had with her, Sakura plopped down onto her bed. Almost falling asleep until a light tap on the glass-sliding door startled her a bit.

_Please don't let that be... _She thought before turning her head towards the door seeing none other than, the silver-haired man. Mask and everything. Yup, it was him. Sakura sighed in frustration. Normally she loved her time with Kakashi since she often felt she didn't get much of it, but tonight was just a bad night and she really didn't want to think about any conflicts in result. All Sakura wanted to do for tonight was peacefully drift asleep with no worries whatsoever.

_I guess that choice is scratched off the list_

She was now facing the figure on the other side of her glass door, while still laying on her bed. He had his eye closed, and creased up. She could just imagine the huge grin upon his face. After tapping the door once again, and a bit harder this time, Sakura met his gaze and mouthed ' what? ' and as if it were his response he tapped the door, causing a louder noise which brought Sakura's paranoia back again so she got up to let the man in.

Sakura unlocked her backdoor with haste, glancing over her shoulders making sure no one would barge in.

"Finally." His smooth, cool voice filled her ears. She fought the urge to hug and smile up at him, for he really, really, _really_ shouldn't be in her room right now. Actually she shouldn't ever be in her room, seeing as how much of a risk it would be, but it never stopped his advances.

She felt his bare hands swerve around her slim figure as they rest on her waist. "Miss me?" He brought his face down; nuzzling the crook of her neck.

"K-Kakashi..." Her tone gave off that she was now warning him.

"Oh, right." Kakashi released his grip from her sides to pull her by the hand into the bedroom. With the door slid shut softly, Sakura locked it before Kakashi's hands moved her closer towards him. "There we go, much better. I've always liked this room better than the outside anyway... it's more, Sakura." His eye was crinkled with his smile again.

Sakura noticed Kakashi leaning towards her until she quickly stopped him by pushing her hands against his vest. "N-No. Kakashi, we can't."

"What're you talking about? Your parents are asleep, right? They always are..."

"Well yeah, they probably are but you really shouldn't be here especially not tonight." He sat quietly on her bed, not saying a word and Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You need to leave, now."

"Mm, no." He replied stubbornly and laid on the bed comforters.

"Yes, Kakashi you have to-" Sakura stopped in the middle of her sentence when a voice from the outside of her door was heard.

"Sakura?"

"Yes, mom?" Sakura answered hesitantly.

"Is everything alright?"

"Uh, yeah... I was just thinking about, stuff."

"Ok.." Her mother answered slowly, still unconvinced. Sakura heard the door knob turn a little as her mother added on, "Are you sure you don't want me to come in for a talk? If you wanna talk about what happened earlier I can assure you your father-"

"No!" The word quickly flew from Sakura's mouth before continuing and Kakashi just merely raised his eyebrow at the conversation before him. "I- I mean, really everything is ok. I don't want to talk about that- or anything for that matter, right now I just need to get rest. I understand everything dad was saying. I appreciate it, thank you for the concern but really there's no need mom."

"Alright, I'm sorry for the disturbance. Goodnight, sweetie."

"Night." Sakura mumbled back not caring whether or not her mother was able to catch it. Sakura sighed in relief once more before glaring dagger at her boyfriend whom was currently enjoying himself and chuckling lightly at her antics. "Shh!" Sakura cupped her hands over Kakashi's mouth which he had revealed while pulling his mask down as Sakura began to converse with her mother. "If you're going to be here will you at least keep your voice down?" She lowered her tone making sure her parents wouldn't hear. Even thought her room was on the opposite floor from here parents', when it came to Kakashi Sakura avoided as much risks as she possibly could.

When her hands slowly moved away from his mouth he smiled genuinely. "Does that mean I'm free to stay?"

With a small huff Sakura moved from the bed to the sliding door and replied, "I didn't say that..."

"Ahh, but it was implied, dear. Come back to bed."

"You're not staying here, Kakashi."

"I beg to differ."

"Why are you even doing this?" She asks in annoyance.

"I wanna sleep here, Sakura-chan. And c'mon, it's not like you don't want me to." His grin turned into a smug one which only fueled the pink-haired girl more.

"You're right." She softly agreed. "I _do _want you here. But, just not tonight." There was a pregnant pause as Sakura realized that Kakashi wasn't connecting to her words. "Err, tonight my parents were talking to me."

"Did they, now?" Kakashi brought his hand up to his chin, stroking it gently, gesturing a fake interest in what she was saying.

"About you, my dad was suspicious about us and I spent that whole hour in that dumb chair worrying about the consequences but he didn't get too suspicious which is good. But still, I don't want to worry about anything tonight ok?"

"Well nothing's going to happen, so you won't have to worry."

"That's easier said than done, Kakashi."

He simply shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe so. But we've done this plenty of times before and we haven't got caught. I plan to keep it that way, Sakura."

After completing his sentence, Sakura crawled up on the bed and into Kakashi's lap. "You need to leave."

It was no use though, Kakashi was already shaking his head in disagreement. "Nice try, but I already told you, I'm sleeping with you tonight." His voice was low and more... smug? Sakura couldn't tell but she got a good idea when she felt his large hands slide up her back under her shirt.

"Kakashi stop!" She backed away and hit his chest a little too hard than she actually meant to, causing his head to pound against the headboard which unfortunately resulted in a vibration through the wall. As Kakashi sat back chuckling the pain off, Sakura began to panic as she heard a deeper voice from the next room over.

"The hell...?" The masculine voice called out and Sakura felt more panic rise in her as she heard the footsteps get louder.

_Oh my god. He must've been in the next room when I hit Kakashi. Shit, no... this is exactly what I feared would happen. Great..._

"Kakashi, move!" Sakura whispered and before Kakashi knew it Sakura's small hands had managed to push him off the bed, causing him to land on the floor with a bit of a thud. "Do. Not. Say. A. Word." She whispered through her clenched teeth.

She sat still on her bed, one leg crossed beneath her while her other foot rested gently on Kakashi's chest giving him the perfect opportunity to rub his hands gracefully on her smooth, legs. After turning her head towards the door, it was immediately swung open.

"Hi, daddy." Sakura smiled innocently as if she _wasn't _trying to hide her former-sensei turned boyfriend on the other side of her bed.

Again with suspicious action, the man raised an eyebrow at his daughter's antics. "Everything alright in here?" He crossed his his arms against his chest.

"Of course! Honestly, you and mom don't have to keep checkinggg" Kakashi's stroking had caused her her words to tremble and evolve into a high pitch before she kicked his chest with her foot resulting in a 'oof' causing a tentative look from her father.

"What was that?" His voice was more stern.

"U- Uh. Me! Yeah, my stomach has been feeling a little upside down, and I just need to lay down I think..." She was now holding her abdomen together with her arm, faking a stomach-ache.

"I see." Her father clicked his tongue to his cheek. "Um, Sakura... I was in the storage room searching for some things and I kept on hearing noises on the other side of the wall, did you need help with something in here?"

"No, every thing is fine. I accidently hit my head against my headboard, you know, just being clumsy again I guess. I'm sorry for worrying you but I think I'm really just going to rest. You and mom don't have to check up on me, seriously. I'm fine." She did her best to smile in reassurance and he did the same back before wishing her a good night and proceeded down the stairs.

"Ugh! You see what you do?" Her voice was still quiet but the anger was highly noticeable.

"Me?" He chuckled in amusement. "You're the one that hit me! If you didn't he would have never came in here."

"If you weren't even here, I wouldn't have to worry about him coming in here in the first place!" She countered.

"Okay, okay. Well he's gone now so if you could, please get up off of me." She complied and lifted the cover of her bed up so she could slip in beneath. As she lay on her bed she watched Kakashi unbutton his olive-green vest and tossing it to the side and gently yank his tank top and black undershirt shirt over his head but not before closing the curtains of her windows and glass door. "Kakashi, I know what you're doing..."

"Is that so?" He chuckled softly before entering her bed to join her. "You know, this would be a lot easier if you were to scoot over. I'm not having much room over here, darling." He kissed her forehead as her body shifted over to let him lay down and encircle herself in his arms. It was really hard to say no to him, especially when he was already so close.

"My dad will kill you if he catches you in here."

"That's why he's not going to, so I'm safe." He smiled and lifted the covers over themselves and began to nuzzle her as he did earlier on the balcony.

"Do you really plan on sleeping here the whole night with me?" She questioned seriously.

Kakashi nodded as he said, "Mhm I mean, my clothes are already scattered around your room and I really don't feel like searching for them. So sleeping is a good idea right now." He paused before a thought crossed him. "You know... unless, you'd rather do something... else?" He raised his silver brow and grinned seductively. Sakura smacked his chest.

"Oww." His right hand rubbed the sore spot she had repeatedly hit the past hour. "Do you enjoy hitting my chest?"

"She ignored his rhetoric question and remarked with a dead-serious tone. "We can't do anything."

"On the contrary, Sakura-chan. We're humans and we are completely capable of simple inter-"

"Ugh, you know what I meant, baka!"

He chuckled and laid multiple kisses along the side of her soft, warm neck. "Maybe I would... understand better... if you... showed me... what you... meant." He replied in between his chaste kisses. A soft moan of pleasure escaped from her throat and she felt Kakashi's fingers fiddle with her shirt but she gently shoved him away from going any further.

"Kakashi, no. I am not having sex with you. Especially not with my parents in the house."

Silenced fell between them as he thought over her words. "So in other words..." His tone was playful as he spoke. "If your parents weren't here you would-"

She gasped in shock and turned away from him. "You know what, just leave Kakashi."

Kakashi frowned at her comment, she sounded more irritated than before and bit upset? That wasn't good and if her being upset with him was the case, then he wasn't going anywhere until the problem was fixed. "Hey, what's wrong?" He replaced the playful tone he had earlier with a gentler one.

"Go home."

"Sakura, why are you so upset with me?"

"All you care about is sex."

"Excuse me?" Kakashi couldn't believe she actually said that, was it about his comment earlier? Cause he was only joking...

"You just want sex. Sex, sex, sex. That's all you ever care about!"

Still in shock, her silver-haired boyfriend said nothing.

"Obviously I'm not giving that to you so you can go as you please cause as I said I'm not-"

"Do you actually think that?" His black onyx eye and sharingan eye met her emerald orbs. When she said nothing he continued, "Sakura, do you really think I only want to get in your pants?"

"No... well not always. But at times like this- it's hard to tell why you're even with me." She broke her gaze and turned her face away before his hand grabbed her chin and lifted it up to stare back at him.

"Haruno Sakura..." He began slowly his soft eyes locked with hers. "You mean everything to me. And when I say this; I don't mean to simply, "sweet talk" you. I mean every word. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, I'm not stupid enough to take advantage of you. I'm sorry about what I said, I was only kidding. I like knowing that I can make you laugh, when you laugh you smile and it even makes me feel a lot happier knowing that I was the one who made you smile." There was a pause and Sakura said nothing, but still met his eye gaze. He brought his hand up to her cheek and stroked it lovely, before whispering "I love you so much..." Sakura's green eyes widened with his confession. He had never told her he loved her before, she already knew he did with each action he presented in the last five months of them being together but hearing those simple words from him was enough to make her heart sore. He leaned down to kiss her lips tenderly and she kissed back, bringing clinging onto his neck, bring him in closer to deepen their kiss.

As the couple continued their loving kiss, two parents were getting more suspicious of their daughter's recent behavior by the mere second.

"I just can't help but feel like something's going on..." Sakura's father said as her mother sat up on their bed listening to what he had to say.

"Do you want to check up on her?"

"No, I don't want her thinking we can't trust her."

"Dear, I think she already has that impression."

"Well I can't help that I worry about her, and I do trust her she just was acting weird when I talked her."

"She did the same with me too, but she's a teenager so give her a break. She probably felt awkward about the conversation we had with her, talking about being in an inappropriate relationship with a team leader that's 14 years your senior isn't something any girl wants to talk about, and with her parents nonetheless."

He rubbed his neck tiredly before climbing into his bed. "Heh, yeah I don't know what I was thinking. Kakashi isn't that type of man he knows I trust him with our daughter's life... he'd never."

With that being said, the Haruno residence grew silent as each person drifted asleep.

Sakura stirred in her sleep and blinked her eyes open a few times as she felt the sunlight shine through her curtain and rest on her skin. Turning over to face the figure that held onto her the whole night, she smiled sweetly up at him while he watched her. He smiled back and kissed her nose softly.

"Good morning." He pleasantly whispered.

She snuggled closer to him and rested her head on his chest murmuring the same words back to him. He kissed the crown of her head before slowly moving away from her embrace. As soon as he moved away from her, Sakura found herself missing his warmth completely. She looked up at him with a sad, questioning look.

He sighed when their eyes met. "I have to go, your parents are probably awake or will probably wake soon. It won't be too soon until they check up on you; and honestly I'm surprised your father didn't come by again last night."

He turned his back to gather his clothes up off the floor facing the opposite way to her so he couldn't catch the sad look frown set upon her face. Within the next minute Kakashi had already managed to get his black undershirt (with the mask attached) on, along with his green jounin vest. He walked back to Sakura's bed where she sat tangled in the sheets her eyes roaming around the bedroom. Kakashi placed a peck on her cheek then saying, "I'll see you later alright? It's still a bit early... maybe we could meet with Naruto to get breakfast or something, okay?"

"Mmm, kay." She smiled up at him with a tender gaze, the same smile she always preserved for him and _only _him. She probably had no idea what that smile did to him but to say the least, at that moment, Kakashi had to fight off the sudden urge to jump back in bed and cuddle with girl.

"Okay..." Kakashi held himself together and made his way out the back door.

Ten minutes later Sakura had dressed in her casual attire and was sitting on her bed, thinking over the events of last night. Funny how she's been so worked up and paranoid about her father when everything turned out ok or so she thought, it was still a huge risk but whenever Kakashi held her like he did the previous night, it was hard to think of anything else but him. Him and only him. A knock on her door snapped her away from her reverie then finding her voice to let whomever was at the door in, it was her father.

"Sakura?"

"Hey, dad." She smiled innocently again.

"Oh, good. You're up. Umm..." He smiled back but it was quickly wiped away when he noticed that she was already dressed up. "Going somewhere?" He chuckled.

"Huh?" Then Sakura looked down and saw that her father noticed her attire. "Oh! I was planning on going out to get breakfast with Naruto, maybe then catch up with Ino, if that's okay with you and mom...?" She purposely left out Kakashi's name as if his name didn't cause enough problems already considering the talk she had with her parents last night. It probably didn't matter whether he was mentioned or not anyway.

"Of course it's ok. She won't mind, you go have fun. Say hi to Naruto with me, I always did like that boy."

"Thanks dad, I'll be sure to mention you." Sakura stood up from her bed to give her father a hug and kiss goodbye before walking out the door.

After a few moments of Sakura's leave, her father's eyes had scoped around the room noticing how much Sakura's room had changed since she was younger. While his eyes still searched through his daughter's room, he noticed a few book's that had been knocked off the bookshelf and went over to place them back where they belong. As he knelt down to pick up one of the novels, the book was soon dropped from the man's grasp as his eye caught view on a piece of clothing at the bookshelve's conner that certainly did _not_ look like it belonged to Sakura. Moving past the books that now lay forgotten on the wooden floor, he slowly picked up the clothing which looked like... a tank top? It was still balled up so he couldn't tell. As curiosity got the better of him, Sakura's father unrolled said clothing and examined it carefully. It was a black, dull tank top much too big to be Sakura's, he also noted. Straight away, he could tell it was a masculine tank top, and not one for a simple teenage boy. Unless this teenage boy happened to be well muscular, then Sakura's father thought otherwise. Which also meant a boy was in her room.

No, it wasn't a simple teenage boy like Naruto or Sai. (The only male teenagers that Sakura's father knew she was really close to) This tank top belonged to a man. A man was in her room. A strange man had been in his daughter's room and he had no idea as to who this man may be... but as much as Sakura's father wanted to deny it, he had a really good clue.

* * *

><p>an: I'm sorry if there were mistakes, I just wanted to type this down and upload it right away so here you go!


	2. Lies

You guys are lovely just so lovely. Maybe you'd be lovelier if you left a review?

just a suggestion but yeah it'd be appreciated ok on to the story~*

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura would have 6748258256795295 babies :3 xoxoxox I OWN NOTHING!

oh and Sakura's dad's name is Tomoyuki and her mother is Akari

* * *

><p>The following morning left Kakashi walking at an average pace, back home to freshen up before his get together with Sakura and the others. While he seemed very content and fixated on the outside, he also couldn't help but feel like he'd forgotten something... he had everything with him at the moment; headband, mask in place, and he hadn't even brought <em>Icha Icha<em> so that was immediately crossed off. Well, whatever he thought he'd forgotten was soon brushed away from all thoughts as he approached his front doorstep.

When Kakashi was finally inside, he quickly made way towards his bathroom and started to lightly tug at his clothing before stepping into the shower. However, Kakashi's mind wasn't fully set on his shower when he noticed something. He now stood shirtless in front of the mirror, he had only managed to pull off his vest and black undershirt with his mask and now he was shirtless? He was almost one-hundred percent sure he had a tank top as well, if he wasn't wearing it now that meant...

"No..." Kakashi quietly muttered under his breath to himself in disbelief.

_Shit, _Did he really leave his tank top in Sakura's room? No... maybe he really wasn't wearing one at all; maybe his thoughts are getting the better of him. It didn't help with the uneasiness he still felt though. Before another thought invaded the Jounin's mind, he threw his clothes back over his figure, completely forgetting about his morning shower and rushed out the door. He had to find Sakura, hopefully she hadn't left the house yet... Kakashi could only hope.

"_Sakura's going to kill me. How could I be so careless? Should I even be making a big deal out of this... I mean, it's not like her parents actually ransack her room. But still what if something came up and they actually happened to search and came across my- Ok. Stop. Kakashi, just breathe. It'll be fine... none of that probably happened maybe I'm just worrying about nothing yeah, nothing. Even if I had left it there Sakura's bound to find it soon after so everything's ok._"

Kakashi kept telling himself that in order to calm himself down, it helped a bit but the worry of the consequence this simple undershirt could cause him and Sakura kept penetrating his mind in and out. Kakashi was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice his pink-haired girlfriend as he bumped into her.

She giggled while his mouth was agape at her chuckles.

"_She's giggling. Why is she giggling I-_" Then realization drew upon him as he figured out that Sakura probably hadn't found his shirt. If she did, then she most certainly wouldn't be laughing, she'd be ready to give him a full-blown lecture.

"In a hurry aren't we?" She was still smiling, her giggling had somewhat died down in the process.

"S-Sakura... we need to-" The Copy Ninja was never able to finish his sentence though, having been rudely interrupted by their blond, loud-mouthed, knuckle-head teammate.

"SAAAKURAA-CHAAAAN!" The 17-yr-old was waving his arms in the air frantically trying to catch his teammates' attention from across the street. "KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Next to him stood a very observant Sai.

Sakura smiled and waved back at the two before turning towards Kakashi. "C'mon."

"Sakura, no I have to tell-" He stopped in the middle of his sentence as the younger kunoichi tugged on his arm making their way over towards Naruto and Sai, pushing through the crowded street.

"Heheh, hey Sakura-chan." Naruto nodded at his team leader and smiled. "Kakashi-sensei." There was sort of an awkward pause until Naruto- thankfully- broke the silence. "So I guess you'll be joining us for breakfast, huh?"

"Yeah." Kakashi's voice was weaker than usual but not enough for anyone to point out.

"Ohayou." A bland voice that belonged to Sai greeted the two with a fake smile. After they were all acquainted, the four situated themselves inside the cafe.

After receiving their menus; Naruto, Sai and Sakura had managed to keep a conversation going while waiting for their waiter to return with their meals. It was basically a typical morning the only difference was that Kakashi was fidgeting to an extent that even Naruto could tell he was nervous about something.

"Oi... Kaka-sensei. Are you ok?" Naruto was the first to ask, the antics of the silver-haired man had actually worried him. In all Naruto's years of knowing his sensei, he had never seen him fidget like he was. Normally he'd be reading _Icha Icha _and if not _that, _then he'd partake in their conversation. Since he was doing neither, Naruto suspected something was up.

Kakashi snapped away from the thoughts that managed to cloud his surroundings. "Huh?" His lone eye stared back into Naruto's blue one. "Um yeah. I was just thinking..."

Sakura and even Sai had to fight the urge to hide their laughter when Naruto muttered something about a mid-life crisis and Kakashi being anti-social freak. Normally this is the part where Kakashi would take the time and glare at the boy but he was too deep in thought to do such a thing.

Nearly 15 minutes later the four had all finished their meals and made plans to train later in the afternoon. Before bidding their goodbye's, all eyes fell in shock while they watched Kakashi pull his wallet out to pay for the bill.

Out of them all, Naruto was the most shocked. This _was_ Kakashi, after all. The same man whom was known to skip out on every single bill that was ever passed on to him when going out to eat. "Whoa whoa! Hang on a second." Naruto called out. He continued when Kakashi faced him. "You didn't read that porn book of yours- you barely said a word the entire time- AND YOU EVEN PAID FOR THE BILL!" Their young kyuubi container was so caught up in the moment that he didn't realize his tone was starting to draw a few glances at their group. A few uncomfortable glances at that, for the record. "Alright seriously Kakashi-sensei, what's going on? Why are you being so nice?"

Kakashi slightly jerked his head back and threw Naruto an odd expression. "I'm sorry that I'm usually not...?"

"Ergh! You know what I mean..." He slid his arms up to cross at his chest and pouted.

"Eh, Naruto I really don't have time to answer your questions. Just be thankful I paid, alright?" He turned his back and now met Sakura's gaze. "Sakura, we need to talk. It's important. Sai, why don't you and Naruto go out for a walk or something."

Sai let out a deep breath followed by an eye crease and his signature fake-smile. "Let's go, dickless." He then proceeded to walk out of Naruto's sight. Naruto clenched his fist and ran after the dark-haired ninja. "WHAT? HEY, GET BACK HERE!"

Sakura, who had been ignoring her friends was now staring at Kakashi. After a moment of nothing but the chattering of the people in the restaurant, Kakashi spoke up, "C'mon we'll go somewhere quiet. It's an emergency..." Okay, so maybe that wasn't the right word but it got her to follow in obedience.

"Wait- what? Emergency what're you talking about...? Kakashi, you're scaring me." She replied as they headed for around the corner of the cafe. Thankfully no one was in distance to hear their conversation.

Kakashi sighed before asking, "Sakura... this morning before you left your room, did you happen to find a black tank top?"

"No, I just got dressed and left why are you- oh my god. Kakashi, did you really leave it there?" This time she sighed. "I swear, you're such a baka sometimes."

"Don't you think I know that." He gritted out in irritation and rubbed his masked face. "It's my fault and.. and who knows what will happen if your dad..."

"He won't." She assured him with her interruption.

"How can you be so sure?"

"My dad's not like that Kakashi. He trusts me, so does my mother. Even so, they've never been the kind to snoop no matter how suspicious they get They respect my privacy."

"Sakura I do believe that, but we have to think of the worst case senario."

"Well yeah, which would be my dad finding it and wondering what the hell a strange tank top that looks like it belongs to a grown man, is doing in my room. And if it does come down to that which I highly doubt, then I'll just say it belongs to Sai or Naruto and they asked me to hold it for them."

"Ok that's a nice plan and all, Sakura but I think your dad's smart enough to tell that the size of that tank top is a bit too large for Naruto or even Sai."

"Ehh, true. Ok then I'll say it belongs to one of their friends and they asked me to hold it." Kakashi's eyes widened at her careless tone. "I'll wing it! Just don't worry about it, I'll take care of it. He won't find out it's yours, and I really doubt he even found it at all." There was a pause. "In fact I'll head over right now to check if it's there."

Little did Sakura know that while she was having this chat with Kakashi; things were going down a bit differently near her own home.

"Seriously though, I mean what was up with Kakashi-sensei today? I mean he never pays and why'd he have to go talk to Sakura alone? What's the big idea!" Naruto scowled as he went on and Sai just kept walking in sync with him, but the two stopped as they were being called out by... Sakura's father? Naruto cast Sai a confused look who was just as curious. Not wanting to hold the man up, the two teenagers walked towards him.

"Haruno-san." Sai greeted with a head bow.

"Heheh what's up?" Naruto smiled, flicking his nose with his thumb.

Mr. Haruno let out a heart filled laugh noticing that Naruto was just cheerful as ever. "Sorry to be a disturbance of you boys, but I just had a quick question I needed to ask." Naruto and Sai met the eyes of the man that stood before them. "Um, where's Sakura?" He asked cautiously but still with a smile.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak but Sai answered plainly with, "She is with Kakashi-san at the moment. Well she was last with him, anyway. Who knows now."

Naruto rolled his eyes after Sai finished speaking also lifting his arms to rest the palms of his hands against the back of his head. "Heh, yeah. Or she's probably with Ino-chan or something."

"I see." Mr. Haruno's smile faltered a bit. After a few seconds he turned around to retrieve an item from the house, when coming out back on the front step holding a black tank top, Naruto and Sai were even more confused than they originally were. Their friend's father cleared his throat before talking again. "Out of curiosity does this tank top happen to belong to any of you boys?"

Said boys examined the clothing at hand carefully. "Mmmm, nope! Not mine." Naruto lifted his head back up soon after he answered. While Sai continued to scan the black undershirt, after a moment he lightly shook his head in response.

"Oh ok, well that's all I wanted to know. You see, I found it up in Sakura's room and it didn't look like it belonged to her so I thought it may have been owned from one of you. And again, I apologize for the disturbance..."

"Hahah that's okay! Maybe it-" But Naruto didn't finish as Sai interrupted him causing a glowered look from the blond.

"Isn't that Kakashi-san's shirt?" Sai was observing the shirt as he did previously.

"N-Nani?" Naruto turned his face to Sai. He hadn't expected his teammate to make such an assumption.

To say the least, Sakura's father wasn't at all shocked that Sai had pointed this possibility out, for he too, had suspected it being Kakashi's although he was still iffy about it... nevertheless Mr. Haruno decided to act as if he hadn't suspected anything just to see what information he could divulge from the younger shinobi. "Do you really think so?" He held the shirt up to take a look at it once more. "I mean I haven't even thought about it being Kakashi's..." He lied.

"Well I wouldn't be too sure myself, but I do recall getting a glimpse of him doing push-ups one day and he was wearing a sleeveless shirt, similar to what you're holding in your arms right now. Although, I didn't see his front so again, I can't be too sure myself."

"Wa-Wait. Even if Kakashi-sensei-"

"It's probably not his, Haruno-san. It's been a while since that day so if you don't mind us, well just be going." As Sai waved a goodbye towards Sakura's father, Naruto caught up with him crying out, "OI! SAI WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA INTERRUPTING ME!" Which was then led to a sarcastic remark referring to Naruto's anatomy which also led to a more infuriated Naruto.

As Tomoyuki shut his front door he turned towards his wife who was merely standing in the middle entrance of their kitchen. "Well?" She asks with gleam of hope in her eye.

"No." He replied with a firm head shake. "Neither of theirs. I'm still on edge about this Kakashi thing, though. I know it was just an assumption on my behalf but Sai even mentioned him so I just... I don't know anymore."

Akari sighed as she watched her husband leave the room to put away the shirt. When he walked back to her, he spoke up. "I'm going to test her." He informed her sternly.

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Simple. I'm going to wait until she comes to me, then she can tell me who it belongs to. Cause obviously if it's important she'll be looking for it, and if she says it belongs to Naruto or Sai then I'll know she's lying."

"Honey, do you really think that's such a good idea?"

"Can you think of a better one?"

"Well we could always just ask her what is was doing up in her room-"

"Yes, Akari we could but do you see my point?" She shifted her stance. "I want to see if she'll confess and tell the truth about that shirt on her own. I trust Sakura dearly. And I want to make sure she's completely honest if she's not then we'll have a bigger issue."

"Okay then. Let's say that she does tell the truth. What do you plan on doing then?"

"Well that depends on what the truth is."

Akari was about to open her mouth to ask another question but her husband added on to what he was saying. "Look we'll find out tonight I'll poke questions at her but not enough so she can figure out what my intention is. That being said..." He paused for a while, both eyes scanning his living room. "I want to know if that shirt really does belong to Kakashi. And what the hell it was doing with her."

"Well it's definitely a possibility... so what if it is his?"

"I want to know exactly why she had it. I want to find out if he gave it to her to hold, if she took it, or is he was up in her room. I really don't know what to think right now."

About thirty minutes later Sakura was calmly walking home side by side with Kakashi. By the time they made it to the corner of her street Kakashi checked to make sure no one was around. No one was. So he slowly leaned down to place his covered lips on her cheek, bringing his arms around her figure to pull her into an embrace. "Love you." He whispers into her ear while taking in the scent of her floral shampoo that still lingered on her. After a minute the couple broke apart and went their separate ways for the time being.

Sakura entered her house and raced up the stairs calling out to her parents as she did so, to let them know she was home. Sakura opened the door and quickly felt her eyes roam each inch of her room. Kakashi's shirt was nowhere to be found. Sakura trotted down her stairs leading her to her father leaning against the wall next to the kitchen's archway. "Um, dad?"

"Yes, dear?" He grins at her like he knew nothing.

"Oh uhh well I was in my room looking for something..."

"_Bingo_" He triumphantly thought.

She continued, "I was wondering have you seen a black tank top that may be little big on me, by any chance?"

He carefully tapped his chin as if he were in deep thought. "...I might have come across something similar but I can't place my finger on anything. Tell me though, what is such a tank top doing in your possession in the first place?" Her father asked hoping she wouldn't see through his little facade.

"Oh! W-Well you see..." She hesitated trying to come up with an exceptional lie. "It's well- It's not mine." There was a pause and he noticed she was gathering up her thoughts. She opened her mouth a little to speak.

"_This is it..._"

"It's Sai's!" The words flew out of her mouth without even realizing it. Why the hell did I say that? Sakura thought to herself. Yeah, she said she'd wing it and probably claim the shirt to belong to one of her friends but she didn't plan to yell out like _that_.

Tomoyuki felt the corners of his mouth tug into a deep frown. Sakura lied to him. His own daughter completely lied to his face. With a sigh filled with disappointment he then said, "Sorry, I haven't a clue as to where it might be." He turned his back to strode down the halls into his bedroom, if she was going to lie to him; he would do the same. Until he managed to figure out who the shirt belongs to. He was now out of sight leaving a very obscure Sakura.

To say the least; dinner at the Haruno's was slightly awkward. It seemed the tension was coming from Sakura and her father without even knowing it. While Mrs. Haruno sat quietly eating her dinner bit by bit Sakura wanted nothing more to just get the day over with already, although, while aching for the night to end she couldn't help to think about her father's silence. He was never this silent especially during dinner. Sakura had always known her father to be positive; even when things weren't exactly going well, he still managed to keep the smile on his face. But now there was just a frown. A frown of... disappointment? Sakura couldn't tell but what she knew for sure that there silence and a nothing but a frown plastered on his face. After five more dreaded minutes of reserve, she couldn't take it anymore.

Sakura scooted her chair followed by her clearing her a throat and using her faint voice to break this akward silence. "I'm tired." She paused and noticed her mother meeting her eyes while her father simply ignored her presence. At least it seemed like he was... "Um.. I think I'll just go to bed. The food was great Mom, arigatou." Her mother gave a tiny smile and nodded her head, she watched her daughter exit their kitchen.

Long after Sakura had left, a metal clank was heard from Mr. Haruno's silverware and plate. His voice was hoarse but he still managed to speak. "She didn't even confess about the shirt tonight."

"Give her time.. eventually she'll-"

"Time? Time for what?" He interrupted, anger and slight sadness lingered in his dark eyes. Mrs. Haruno didn't answer her husband, which had actually been a wise choice considering he wasn't finished. "I- I really thought me and Sakura's relationship was better than this. She's never lied to me, she's never had a reason to lie to me." Scooting his chair back as Sakura had done just before, Mr. Haruno began to clean up his plate. After getting through with cleaning his dish he leaned over the sink, tapping his fingers about over the marble counter. "I'm gonna find him. I'm gonna find the owner of that shirt. I'm gonna find out exactly how it got in her room... and I honestly doubt she just merely "took it" if she did she'd tell me, cause Sakura's smarter than that. She knows that there'd be no consequences for that happening. But she lied, so obviously something's going on."

"And I ask again..." Mrs. Haruno sighed. "What do you plan on doing?"

"Heh. Leave it to me dear, nothing too rash. A slight interrogation towards the man in question will do."

"Whether you want my opinion or not... I really don't think it's Kakashi's. Sure, it's a possibility. But why would Sakura have it? They don't share a bond like that I can't even imagine-"

"Well then," He was now semi-face to face with his wife. "I guess there's only one way to find out."

"Even if it's his he'll just deny it."

"We'll see about that..."

Still confused, Mrs. Haruno decided maybe some sleep was in order so she headed to her room for a good night's rest. The day, or night would be better word, was dreadful. Dreadful for them all.

It was four in the afternoon, team seven had just finished their regular training with Naruto and Sai teamed up while Kakashi teamed with Sakura. So it was same old same old until on their way to Ichiraku, Naruto started an actually pleasing conversation.

"Heh so Sakura-chan..." His pink-haired teammate glanced in his direction, giving him a smile of some sorts to inform him that her attention was given. "O-Oh. Um well you know it's February." Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat. "That's the month where you have that family thing held at your house, right?"

Kakashi's eyebrow arched up at this new information, he hadn't even been aware of this until now... how come Naruto knew and he didn't? Well they have been friends for the longest time, Kakashi reminded himself, so he chose to shrug the matter aside and continued to walk in sync with his team while reading his book.

Sakura's emerald eyes lit up as if she had just been reminded of something she had forgotten so quick about. "Oh yeah! It is. It's tomorrow in fact..."

"Heheh, well I was just wondering because I know you usually invite other people there so-" Naruto's words soon died out when Sakura looked away from him and began to speak to Kakashi. "Kakashi, you should come."

"Eh.. S-Sakura-chan." Naruto mumbled to himself while he watched the girl at his side ignore him.

Kakashi closed his book. "Hm, I might just have to take you up on that offer." He sent an eye crease her way at which she smiled.

"What.. what about us?" Naruto asked gesturing his hand at himself and Sai who didn't seem to care either way about an invitation.

Sakura chuckled. "You two are welcome to come if you want. It's only a few relatives, so just think of it as a family-friend gathering type of thing."

"I'll be there." Sai fake smiled, his two eyes crinkled.

"Same here!" Naruto joined in.

By the time the next day had arrived there actually was a family gathering at Sakura's place. Only a few close friends, her teammates and her other relatives it wasn't anything big. But like the anti-social, awkward-penguin that Kakashi is, he stood away from the crowd of people sipping his drink through the thin fabric of his mask. It was actually pointless to do so, but Kakashi didn't care. He just needed to blend in while thinking of a way to see Sakura alone and what better way to do that when standing against a wall avoiding everyone else? It was quiet funny while at the same time a little irritating but Kakashi couldn't seem to spot Sakura anywhere. He fought the urge to go about looking for her because he knew it wouldn't be the best thing to do, this _was _a family thing after all so he decided to wait until she came to him. Kakashi's eye gazed over all the familiar and not so familiar faces. He was now staring across the room where Nartuo stood, Sai hesitantly watching him as he stuffed his face with the table's offering food. Kakashi stifled a laugh at Naruto's antics which came to an immediate stop when he noticed Mr. Haruno approaching him with a not so friendly look.

"Haruno-san." Kakashi bowed his head as they were now face to face.

"Kakashi" The older man started, his voice was still, but calm. "Follow me, if you would." He placed a hand on Kakashi's shoulder tugging him away from the room leading him into a different room which Kakashi believed to be their garage. "Take a seat." Mr. Haruno pointed toward the sturdy four-legged stool and locked the door behind them. Weird, Kakashi thought. A garage door which could be locked from the inside and out. That was new.

"Now then, Kakashi I suppose you want to know what you're doing here... I wouldn't worry too much on it I just need a few questions answered is all."

Kakashi sweat-dropped but kept his composure. This surely had nothing to do with him and Sakura, if so he would've got his ass beaten the second Tomoyuki laid eyes on him. After a few more seconds of the dark-haired man's intimidating stares, Kakashi found his voice. "Questions. Of course, I can handle that. What ever did you need to know, Haruno-san?"

"Tomoyuki." He corrected and Kakashi just nodded his head in agreement before watching the man turn his back and come face to face with nothing other than... his tank top and Kakashi's eyes widened in fear.

"By any chance would_ this _be yours?"

* * *

><p>Awwww shitttt. Kakashi you in trouble.<p>

...Reviews? It would maybe help Kakashi out in this little sticky situation x)

He needs your help and your reviews can save him!


	3. What Is Love?

To everyone who reviewed, faved, and alerted this story, arigatou! ^-^

It means a lot, really. :-)

Disclaimer: No I don't Naruto ok. If I did Kakashi and Sakura would have already fucked. Maybe... xoxoxox I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously...<em>**

_"Now then, Kakashi I suppose you want to know what you're doing here... I wouldn't worry too much on it I just need a few questions answered is all."_

_Kakashi sweat-dropped but kept his composure. This surely had nothing to do with him and Sakura, if so he would've got his ass beaten the second Tomoyuki laid eyes on him. After a few more seconds of the dark-haired man's intimidating stares, Kakashi found his voice. "Questions. Of course, I can handle that. What ever did you need to know, Haruno-san?"_

_"Tomoyuki." He corrected and Kakashi just nodded his head in agreement before watching the man turn his back and come face to face with nothing other than... his tank top and Kakashi's eyes widened in fear._

_"By any chance would this be yours?"_

* * *

><p>To say that Kakshi was nervous would be an understatement. He was beyond nervous and felt his covered and uncovered eyes widened while beads of sweat formed under his silver locks. Still, the man he is, Kakahsi controlled his panic and fear by taking a couple breaths to keep himself calm. Tomoyuki seemed to be growing impatient, still holding up the black undershirt waiting for Kakashi's answer. When the masked ninja still did not answer, Sakura's father soon stepped up closer. "Not talking, eh? Well that's just fine. I had more questions for you to answer anyway..." There was a pause and Kakashi felt his eyes grow bigger at Sakura's name when Tomoyuki soon inquired, "What do you think of Sakura, Kakashi?"<p>

"Sa- Sakura...?" Kakashi stammered. He really wasn't helping himself there.

"Yes. My daughter, MY sweet, 17-yr-old cherry blossom of a daughter who also happens to be your former student. May I remind you... What do you feel for her, how do you see her, and what comes to mind when you hear her name?"

Kakashi gulped followed by a cough he then arched his back to look the older man straight in the eye and said, "Sakura is an exceptional kunoichi." He started with his voice firm like usual. "I have the great pleasure in being on her team her skills on the battlefield are, well, remarkable. Especially her medic skills. She's intelligent, strong, she's already surpassed me along with Naruto and Sai. If it weren't for her, this team wouldn't be what we are today. I am very proud of her, as Tsunade-sama, her friends and even her family sure is." He finished and noticed Tomoyuki's eye loosen up.

"Hm, I suspected as much." He replied honestly. And it was was the truth, at the same time while he thought something had been going on between his daughter and Kakashi, he also didn't have a hard time believing Kakashi's words. Maybe this was just a big misunderstanding and he just jumped to conclusions. "So, you don't think about Sakura in _that _way." It was more of a statement than a question but still, Kakashi answered him as if it were.

"Oh no, sir. Nothing like that..." Kakashi had to hand it to himself, he was a good actor.

"So just friends and teammates, nothing more...?" He poked the question at Kakashi.

"Yes sir. Teammates and friends, nothing more." Kakashi lied and to his surprise, Tomoyuki smirked. "So this wouldn't be yours? You never did answer so I assumed-"

"No." Kakashi's response cut the man off. "I have no idea as to why it was in your daughters room but I assure you-" Kakashi stopped.

"Hold on." Tomoyuki's eyes narrowed in curiosity. "I never mentioned it being is Sakura's room..."

At this Kakashi's mind panicked, how could he mention such a thing when it wasn't even mentioned itself? He was doing so well until... that. Without another second of worry Kakashi regained his composure and fiddled his way out of this mess with his cool demeanor. "Ah. Well Tomoyuki, you _did _bring me into a garage, locking the door, and started interrogating me with questions about Sakura-chan. So I as well assumed you found that shirt in her room and suspected it to belong to me." Kakashi chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. He smirked to himself when he realized his smooth talk had actually slid by Mr. Haruno.

Tomoyuki's face flushed a bit. "Oh well yes, I did. But it wasn't just you I had also suspected it to be Naruto's or Sai's they denied so..." He sighs. "I really didn't know what to think. Maybe I'm making a big deal out of this, I apologize Kakashi. I guess I'll just let you go then, ne?" Mr. Haruno back away from Kakashi, unlocking the door for the man's escape.

Kakashi laughed a bit awkwardly. "All's well that ends well, Tomoyuki. Ja ne!" Kakashi lifted his hand in goodbye leaving Sakura's father in deep thinking.

Meanwhile Kakashi was with Tomoyuki Sakura had searched just about everywhere in search for Kakashi. "Where is he?" She muttered under her breath impatiently.

"BOO!" A familiar, deep masculine voice called about.

Sakura let out a shriek of fear, gasping and her hand laid upon her chest to feel the constant beating of her heart. When Sakura finally set her eyes clearlly on the young man in front of her she narrowed her eyes and smacked him playfully.

"Shin, don't scare me like that..."

"Heheh." He scratched his head a bit sheepishly like Kakashi so often did. "Gomennasai... I thought you'd just be used to it by now."

"Well considering how I reacted from your greeting you now know the answer to that."

"And he says, once more, gomen." He gave her a small smile.

"So Shin, what's up? Did you need to talk or something?"

He feigned a hurt expression. "Why Sakura, I am hurt... can't someone just appear out of nowhere to visit their favorite cousin?"

She chuckled at his remark. "Ok, ok. C'mon, let's walk and catch up a bit." With that said the two walked side by side while Sakura couldn't help but wonder. Now that she though of it, Shin reminded her of Kakashi. However, they looked nothing alike, but their distinct behavior was just the same. Like Kakashi, Shin was lazy... he also new how to push your buttons without going too far. She loved that about him. She loved that about both of them. Shin had many differences from Kakashi though, one being her cousin. Another with his appearance. Unlike Kakashi Shin didn't cover the lower part of his face, his handsome features were with him everywhere he went along with the girls that so often threw themselves at him. He had dark, brown hair that was a bit messy and could almost pass for Kiba if his teeth were sharper and also had two red face markings. Though he had brown hair, his eye color wasn't at all the same. While Kakashi's was black and hers were green, Shin's eye color was a clear blue so it was actually funny how they happened to be cousins. "Well stranger things have happened..." Sakura told herself not thinking about whether her cousin heard or not.

"Hm? Say something, Sakura?"

His voice pulled her away from thoughts, then they sat on a bench upon her front porch. "Huh? Oh no."

He smiled and looked up at the clouds. "So uh... where's your boyfriend?" Shin let the puffy white cotton-like clouds captivate his sight.

"B- Boy...friend?"

He laughed. Now he was looking right at her. "Yeah. Boyfriend. You know, a boy... who's a friend? But actually happens to be _more _than a friend. Hence the term; boyfriend." He was still laughing and Sakura giggled quite awkwardly trying to go with it.

"I- I... Shin, I don't know what you're-"

"Ah. So it's a secret eh?"

"What're you talking about?" She instantly asked.

"I'm not an idiot Sakura, I can tell what you're feeling by the look in your eyes." She didn't say anything for she knew this was true. Shin was a very great observer when it came to emotions. He didn't need a face or body language for that matter, though it helped, all he had to do was stare into your eye. "It's the older one, correct?" She was still confused. "The one with the silver-hair, and the mask?"

"...Kakashi." She whispered.

"Ah! So that's the man's name. Frankly I'm surprised Sakura." He let out a heart-filled laugh. "I never would have expected you to go for someone older than me but I guess things just work out that way, ne?"

Sakura sat on the bench frozen. In all honestly she was speechless. How did he find out? "Sh- Shin... h- how did you-"

"I see the way you look at each other. Well, I notice how you act around him and I saw the way he looked at you."

"No" she whispers. "You... you can't say anything don't tell anyone because he could-" She was rambling and they both knew it so Shin decided to let her spare the words.

"It's okay, Sakura. I'm not going to tell, I know he makes you happy and besides it's not my business to get involved anyway. Though, if you do get caught you brought it upon yourself just so you know." She frowned at his words knowing they were true she felt a hand go to her shoulder and she looked back into his light blue eyes. "But that doesn't mean I won't be there for you." She smiled and hugged him giving her thanks.

"So you really don't... you know, mind?"

"Not all. He's a good man, honestly I couldn't think of anyone better." A pause. "Though he seems sort of fragile try not break his heart."

"Right..." She agreed softly.

"Anyway I don't really think it's my decision to approve or disapprove, you know what I mean?" He rhetorically asked. "You're turning eighteen next month then you'll be free to do whatever. So technically there should be no restrictions. With the law, that is."

"Yeah, I know. But I lived under my parents roof and I'm gonna have to follow their rules and if they don't approve of our relationship whether I am of age or not it wouldn't matter anyway."

"Move out the second you turn eighteen then. Move with him."

"It's not as easy as it seems, though."

Shin was slightly confused and a little concerned now. "What do you mean? Sounds simple enough to me..."

"How do I know we're gonna last that long?"

He took a moment to answer, "Do you love him?"

She hesitated. "Y- Yes..."

"Yes?"

She nodded but it wasn't a firm nod. "Well. Have you told him?"

"Um not exactly?"

"Hn." He frowned but it was soon washed away with another grin. "Hahahaha, well they do say actions are louder than words. Whatever happens I'm sure it'll work out for you." The 21-yr-old stood up from the bench, starting to make his way back in the house but her words stopped him

"He's my first, Shin." Sakura said. Again, Shin was confused.

"Eh?"

"Kakashi..." She exclaimed. "He's the first guy I've ever been in a relationship with." Her voice was more quiet now and Shin frowned because this was certainly news to him. "How can I tell? How will I ever know if he and I will last that long to move in or get married. Or any type of thing like that? I've always heard that the first relationship your in won't necessarily last and that you can't guarantee that you'll spend the rest of your life with them so how can I tell?"

He shifted his stance and soon brought himself back down to sit on the bench next to Sakura. "You won't." He replied bluntly staring back into her eyes. "You won't be able to tell. At least not anytime soon. It true that most first relationships aren't there to stay. Heh, mine didn't I wouldn't be surprised if the same happened to you." He noticed the saddened expression on her and quickly added on, "Look, I'm telling you this cause it's the truth. I'm not gonna sugarcoat the situation and tell you it's ok. Cause no one knows if it'll be ok. It might seem ok now, then tomorrow something different will happen. When you're in a relationship you need to take it as it is. Don't waste time worrying about the 'what ifs' doing that will lead you nowhere. Live in the moment. Appreciate your time with him as much as you can you never know when it can change and get taken away from you." He paused. "And just because most first relationships don't last... it doesn't mean yours will be like that. You really shouldn't spend too much time pondering it. You're just about to turn eighteen, you're still a bit young to be thinking about who you want to spend the rest of your life with. Maybe someday you'll realize that he's the one. Or maybe you'll start to believe that it was just a short little love story in your life. You never know..." He was getting up again but Sakura still had one question.

"Wait, Shin! Wh- what if... what if Kakashi made his mind up already? He's older and more experienced so what if he's chosen what he wants in life already and pressures me into what if-"

"Sakura didn't I just say _not _to focus on the 'what ifs'?"

"Oh.. heh right."

He chuckled. "But to answer your question, I think you should trust that he won't. If he really loves you then he won't do such a thing. He'll wait for you like any good man should and you just need to trust him. If you love him enough than you should be able to hold faith in him, alright?" This time when Shin got up to leave, Sakura didn't even think to stop him. With her now alone on the front porch she whispered to her self, "But that's what I'm worried about... how do I know I love him..."

Thirty minutes later, Sakura still found herself on the front porch. She had a lot to think about. As she stood up from her porch's bench the door slowly creaked open. With Kakashi walking out from it. Oh great, she thinks sarcastically. Kakashi was the last person she needed to see right now.

"Hey." He said while approaching her softly.

"Erm, hi. Kakashi."

He chuckled. "You won't believe what happened, your dad got me into the garage and started asking all these questions about you and me." He scratched his head and added on, "Oh and about the tank top of course. But every thing is fine now, or so I think. For now anyway." His smiled dropped when he noticed Sakura in utter silence. "You alright?"

She nods her head, but doesn't meet his gaze.

"Hey. C'mere." He motioned her his way for a hug, his arms wide open. When he noticed she didn't even budge Kakashi closed the gap in between them and tightly wrapped his arms around her, although not too hard. He kissed the crown of her head. "I love you." He mumbled.

Sakura tried to smile but she just couldn't. So instead she stood there, silently enjoying his hug.

* * *

><p>an: AW don't you guys just love Shin? I loved writing him :3 Reviews please! :D


	4. The Story of Us

To everyone who reviewed, faved, and alerted this story, arigatou! ^-^

It means a lot, really. :-)

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto ok. If I did I would fix Sakura's personality and have her hook up with Kakahsi...xoxoxox I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

><p>It was a quarter to five and Sakura was having her basic conversation with Ino at the Yamanaka flower shop. "Hey Ino can I ask you something."<p>

"What's up forehead?" Her blonde friend actually looked interested, but Sakura thought it was just because of the sound of worry in her voice. She inwardly scoffed, typical Ino...

Besides that matter, Sakura was now wondering if what she was about to do was such a good idea. Taking advice from Ino could be helpful from time to time but Ino isn't always the best advisor so you had to be aware of what you were getting into. Sakura decided to brush it off and just go through with her plan anyway.

"Well yu've had boyfriends and such before so um... what did you do when you ever had this 'weird' feeling with the guy you're with?"

"Huh? What do you mean 'weird'? You're supposed to feel that way... if you do then most likely it's love."

"No, no. Not _that _feeling. Like a feeling where you're not sure you're in love."

Ino chuckled as if Sakura was speaking nonsense. "Then obviously you don't love them."

The pink-headed kunoichi gulped. "So... what did you do when a guy told you he loved you and you're pretty sure you don't love him back?"

"Oh! Haahha yeah. Been there done that ok so what I did was-" Ino did a double take. "Wait a minute! Why are you asking me or advice like this forehead? Are you in a relationship that I've yet to find out about. Oohh, do tell!" Ino was giddy just thinking about it.

"Would you just answer the question pig." Sakura demanded.

"Fine, fine. Well I wasn't exactly sure if I loved the guy so I just accepted his 'I love you's' I didn't say it back because I still had to find out if I felt the same way."

"That's all? I mean, you didn't even think of dumping him?"

"Well honestly, no... I mean I liked him so I'm not just gonna break up with him because I'm not sure."

"What if you were sure?" Sakura quickly countered.

"Then I'd most likely break up with him I mean what's the point if I don't reciprocate his feelings? He'll just get hurt, I wouldn't want that."

Sakura nodded, fully understanding what Ino meant.

"Sakura... I don't know who this mystery guy is but if you're really not sure then-"

"I think I just need time to think about it all. _Alone_."

"Well if that's what you want go ahead and don't mind me I'm just saying-"

"I didn't mean you Ino..." At first Ino didn't get what Sakura was implying but by the time the door was shut and her presence was nowhere to be seen, Ino finally understood what she meant. "Sakura..." Her voice was so soft she barely heard herself.

Sakura walked all around Konoha rushing through the crowds after nearly passing Ichiraku she finally spotted the one she was striving so hard to find. Seeing as how the silver mop and orange book was hard to miss) "Hello Sakura-chan." He did a happy eye crease and put his book away into his back pouch.

"Uh, hey." Sakura hesitated and let out a deep breath. "I think we need to talk." Kakashi didn't know what to think at that moment so he followed her to a small park that thankfully, no one had been at or anywhere nearby.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Kakashi suddenly asked. He noticed some strange behavior the other day when he found her on the porch but she seemed fine afterwards did something happen?

"Just c'mon it's easier this way." She took his hand and led him to a bench across from the kid's playground.

"Okay... what'd you wanna talk about?" Kakashi tried to stay cheerful and force a smile but it wasn't working out. What was going on? Did he do something? He doesn't recall anything bad happening... in fact everything had been great the past three days since Kakashi's little "meeting" with her father. Now he was really worried...

She breathed out deeply again, turning her head to meet his gaze and squeezing his hand a little tighter. "Kakashi" she started. She moved her eyes away from him, she didn't have the heart to look him in the eye.

Kakashi felt his heart tightly clench up and stop at her final words.

"I think we should take a break."

"Wha... What? What're you, what do you mean... break... us?" He sputtered the words so fast he really didn't even comprehend what he was saying he was still trying to focus on what just happened.

"I'm sorry... it's just better this way."

"Sakura whatever I did... I'll fix it that's what happens when there's a problem in a relationship you fix it and then the next day every thing's all better."

"No, Kakashi you don't undertstand okay you didn't do anything."

"Then why are you breaking up with me?" He instantly inquired.

"I just need to time to think."

"About?"

"About?" She repeated. "What do you mean 'about'? About _this_!"

"So, what... are you planning to break up with me try out some other guys and then come back to me when you're ready again? No, I don't want that bullshit Sakura."

She scoffed. "No... I just need to think about what we've been doing and ergh! I just need to think about our relationship."

"And how do you expect to do that when we won't even be in a relationship?" He voice grew louder and he crossed his arms.

"Kakashi you're making a big deal out of this..." She said in a low voice. Before he could give a response she added "I don't want to fight with you Kakashi I just... I need to think and I just can't do that when we're together. I'm sorry but I just can't so please accept that. I'm not going to go around dating other guys that's not what this is about. I just need time. I like you, Kakashi. A lot."

"Like?" She nodded a yes. "So that's what it's also about as well, huh?"

"What do you mean."

He gave a cold chuckle. "You know what I mean... say to my face Sakura. Look me in the eye and tell you don't love me." His intense stare met hers.

She was shaking but she managed to spill out, "I- I don't... I don't love you..."

Kakashi felt tears in the back of his eyes but quickly blinked them away. What he was feeling wasn't unfamiliar. Kakashi knew this feeling rather too well, actually. Lately he hasn't felt the despair though since Sakura became a bigger part of his life. But now he felt as if a loved one was taken away from him once again.

"Okay..." He said in the softest voice she's ever heard. "That's fine. Yeah, I- I understand." A pause. "Well you just take your time to think then. I'll see you around." He slowly got up from the bench to walk home his head hanging low.

"Kakashi!" Sakura called out to him but he just continued walking as if he didn't hear her. She called out once more and again was ignored by the copy nin.

It took all the fiber in his being to not turn around and run back to her.

* * *

><p>an: Don't worry I have a good reason for doing this ok. Reviews please!


	5. Update

This is a quick update for the story

First I want to apologize for the huge hiatus on this story i thought i wanted to give up but i just read over it again and i really like where it was going so just to let everyone know i'm going to finish it so just be patient and thanks for everyone who alerted, favorited, and reviewed ~


End file.
